The 18 Masters
by StZushi
Summary: Strange things have been happening across the regions. Rainstorms and hurricanes punished cities. But something is off: Those things are not natural. Gary, Dawn, Ash, Serena, May, Drew and their friends are the ones chosen to find people to help solve this problem. Little do they know this will prove to be much harder than they thought. Currently re-writing!


**A/N: Heeeeey! Welcome to the first chapter of "Celebi and the 18 Trainers". This story involves everything, and I do mean 'everything', in the Pokémon universe. May it be the anime, the games and maybe even the manga. But the primary focus is the Anime. But characters from the games and some references to the manga will be present on this. Also, the characters will be a bit older, for example: Ash is 17 in this story, while Gary is 18.**

 **Actually, the first 5 chapters of this story are currently being rewritten (this chapter is the rewritten version of the original chapter 1!). I was planning to get these chapters to be better in quality and to be better linked to the story, so I began the process of rewriting them. Hopefully they turn out better than before. Who knows :P. Warning! If you're new to this story (you probably are, I don't know), and chapter 2's name is still "On the Road", it's because chapter 2 is being rewritten by that time!**

 **Anyways, here's the first, rewritten, chapter for you guys! So get yourselves something to drink, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The First 18

Part 1: The Legend

 _Celestic Town, Sinnoh, 15 years before the present_

Playing at her Grandmother's big old house, an 8 year old Cynthia, a blond girl with dark eyes, wearing a simple blue dress, laughed as she ran around the house with her small dragon pokémon, Gible. She was mostly blue in color with a red belly.

At one moment, her Grandma called her from the kitchen.

"Cynthia! Come to the kitchen, I made some snacks for you and Gible!"

Cynthia and Gible gleefully looked at each other and ran to the kitchen. They sat by the table and began to eat.

"Is it good, dear?" Her Grandma said.

They two little things nodded gleefully as they ate some chocolate cookies.

Cynthia suddenly remembered something she saw on her Grandmother's room early in the morning. It was something about a legend of some kids. Her Grandmother used to study those stories a lot, and she frequently told her stories about the ancient stories of Sinnoh and the other regions, and Cynthia loved those stories. Even by the age of 8 years old, she knew the full background of the "Creation of the Universe".

"Grandma, what was that on your desk this morning about the kids?"

The old lady visibly flinched. That was something completely different from many of the stories she told Cynthia. Many legends she told her were just theories and such, mostly bedtime stories for kids. But this one… She knew it very well. This one was like the legends of the Legendary Pokémon: It was real.

 _Cynthia is really young now, so she probably won't take anything seriously about this in the future. I believe it will do no harm to her by telling this story._ Her Grandma kept some thoughts going through her mind, trying to imagine how her little granddaughter would react to the story.

"It's a story about 18 brave and wonderful children. Just like you." She said. "Do you want to hear it?"

"YES! I love your stories, Grandma Carolina!"

Carolina, and old woman with silvery hair and clear eyes, laughed heartly.

"Then let's begin. Our-"

"OUR STORY BEGINS LIKE THIS!" Cynthia interrupted her Grandma, saying what she usually said when she began every story. Carolina looked at her smiling.

"Can I continue?"

"YES!" It was easy to say that both Cynthia and Gible were very eager to hear the story.

"Now here it goes. Our story begins like this, a long time ago, on the far region known today as Johto…"

 _800 hundred years ago, Ecruteak City, Johto_

The old city of Ecruteak, a very traditional city in Johto, hasn't always been known by that name. In ancient times, before the thought of pokéballs and the pokémon league itself existed, that city used to be a small town known as Kenmya. Most of the population there was made of farmers, and the townspeople were usually very religious. They worshipped Ho-oh, a legendary pokémon.

It was a very pacific town, with a small population and simple people, but something big would happen on a very fateful day.

One day, on a farm, 18 children and teens played happily with their pokémon partners. Though they were not trainers since that was only permitted to Knights of the Johto Kingdom, they still practiced daily and were very skilled in pokémon battles.

At that moment, two kids were battling it out with their pokémon. At one side, a girl with her mighty Dragonite, a goofy looking dragon pokémon. At the other side, a boy with his Typhlosion, a tall pokémon with flames on its back. A dragon type versus a fire type on a pokémon battle. Sitting on top of a haystack, two people were sleeping: a boy and a girl, each with a pokémon sleeping beside them. Snuggling up to the boy, his Umbreon slept silently, and the girl's Clefable was awake, watching the battle taking place.

Close to where the battle took place, another one was happening. Two boys were on each side of a small lake, watching their pokémon battle. On one side, a Tentacruel, and at the other was a Lapras. Three girls were talking to each other next to them. Beside of one of them, a Raichu. In the middle was a Cloyster, its trainer sitting on top of it. And finally, the girl with her Blissey.

On the next battle spot, two girls versus two boys. The girls had a Venusaur and a Gengar, while the boys had a Machamp and a Golem. Two girls and two boys watched the battle while their pokémon played with each other. The first pokémon belonged to one of the boys and it was a sleeping Pidgeot. The pokémon that belonged to the other boy was a Skarmory being chased around by the girls' pokémon which were a Scizor and a Sandslash.

The last ones, a boy and his Espeon, were kinda far from the group. They had decided to venture to the forest. He didn't know it was dangerous. He was the youngest of the group and by his age the word "danger" generally meant the same as the word "fun". He was such a naïve boy.

As he ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, he began to notice he was lost, and started to cry. His Espeon tried to comfort him, but it was of no help since it was scared too. From far, the eldest of the kids, the one with a Machamp, approached him, asking if he was okay and scolding him for going too far from the farm.

The other kids quickly joined them with their pokémon. The eldest told everyone to return to the farm.

But it took too long for them to realize they were lost, even more than the youngest was. They all began to get nervous, not knowing what to do.

But then, a small figure came up to them. It was green and looked like a plant. It had small arms and legs, bright blues eyes and a smile on its face. It circled them, laughing like a child, and distracting the kids from their nervousness.

It took a rest on top of the youngest kid's head, startling him but still making him laugh. Surprising everyone, the pokémon talked.

"Hello! Are you perhaps lost?" It said softly, but loud enough so everyone could hear it.

"Yes. We need to go back to the farm. Our families might be worried." The girl with the Dragonite said.

"That's right!" The boy with the Golem said. "We ended up here because he left the farm unattended." He pointed to the short boy, who felt embarrassed a bit after the accusation.

"I'm sorry…" He said. "I'm not going to do it again!"

The small green pokémon on his head smiled. _These kids seem like a lovely group! Maybe they could help me._

"It just happens that you guys chose the perfect time to end up lost in the woods." The pokémon said. "Some mean people stole eggs from one of my friends and she is very mad now. But I am too weak to take on them alone. I was wondering if you guys could help me. It would make her very happy!" _And me too!_

The kids all looked at each other, deciding if it was okay to help a pokémon they didn't even know, and that could even talk. It was very suspiscious. But then the girl with the Clefable simply walked to the middle of the group.

"You're wondering why we should trust a pokémon like that, right?" She said. "It's okay. I can tell that it's telling the truth. We can trust it." She smiled softly. Her friends had known her since birth, and they knew that she only trusted those she deemed to have a pure heart. That was more than enough of a reason to trust the pokémon.

"So you'll help me?" It said. Everyone else nodded and the pokémon smiled brightly. "Thank you guys so much!"

It quickly headed forward, making everyone else follow it. The boy with a Typhlosion and the one with an Umbreon ran up to the pokémon.

"We didn't get your name." the boy with the Umbreon said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." It said. "I'm Celebi! What about you?"

 _Celestic Town, Sinnoh, 15 years before the present_

Cynthia was having the time of her 8 years of life as her grandmother told her that amazing story. But something began to bug her.

"Grandma, why didn't you tell me their names?"

Carolina should have expected that. Cynthia was a smart girl, of course she wouldn't let this pass. But she wouldn't know their names, because her grandma also never knew their names.

"Their names have always been unknown, Cynthia. Their appearances, their identities… The only things present in the legend about them are their genders and pokémon partners."

Little Cynthia thought for a while after hearing that, resting her head on her hands. Comically, her Gible was mimicking her pose.

"So it's like a metaphor." Cynthia said. "It doesn't matter who they are. It's what they do that matters the most."

 _Oh my. My granddaughter is really smart. She noticed that just by thinking for some seconds. I'm so proud!_

"Yes, Cynthia. That's exactly why. Now let's continue…"

 _800 hundred years ago, Goldenrod City, Johto_

As they told Celebi their names, the kids began to loosen up a bit as everyone headed to a big city. Not just a big city, it was THE Big City: Goldenrod City. The capital of Johto.

"Is this Goldenrod?!" The boy with the Typhlosion asked, receiving a nod from Celebi as an answer.

"Wow, I've never been to Goldenrod before. This place is gigantic!" The girl with the Raichu said as she marveled at the long streets, taller buildings and mansions.

"Oh look, there's a market-place! It's as big as the old farm where we play!" The girl with the Cloyster said.

The girl with the Scizor went up to the front and looked at the most beautiful building she had ever seen in her life. "Is that the Kingdom's Castle?"

"Yes!" Celebi said.

The boy with the Tentacruel was loving everything that had happened so far since they got lost. "This day just keeps getting better!"

The boy with the Lapras noticed they stopped walking, now standing some meters from the castle. "Why did we stop walking?"

"That's the place where my friend's eggs are!" Celebi pointed to the castle. "Some guys with metal clothes fought her and stole her eggs. Her screams of despair and anger could be heard from everywhere, and she lives inside an underwater cave."

The girl with the Blissey remembered the day when they heard the screams. "That day… it was her?"

"Yes!"

"What kinda pokémon is she?" The girl with the Gengar asked.

"She's a Tyranitar!"

"A Tyranitar?! I heard they are huge and super strong pokémon!" The girl with the Venusaur said.

"What do we need to do, Celebi?" the boy with the Skarmory said.

Celebi circled them as she explained. "We need to get into the castle to take the eggs back!"

"Okay, Celebi. But we don't have a plan for that." The boy with the Pidgeot said.

"And I don't think they'll just be nice enough to give us the eggs." The girl with the Sandslash said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Leave stolen pokémon eggs to the King? Not on my watch! What if the Tyranitar goes on a rampage and attacks the castle?" The eldest boy said, rushing towards the castle.

The others, seeing as that was apparently the only way since being stealthy, like some of them were planning, wasn't going to work anymore, decided to just follow the boy and his Machamp to try and retrieve the eggs.

Celebi followed them closely watching their every move.

 _Okay, now let's see how they fair against a large number of enemies._

Celebi was surprised to find out that the kids were better trainers than the knights in the castle, taking them down one by one without breaking a sweat.

 _They passed the first tests! Test 1: trusting me even though they didn't know me. And test 2: fighting against a large group of enemies. Now onto the next test! This is test 3: completing objectives without distracting themselves!_

Celebi smiled brightly as she saw one of the kids, the girl with the Dragonite, retrieve the eggs by breaking into the throne room, where a meeting was taking place. She was heavily outnumbered, but the boys that had an Umbreon and a Typhlosion as partners quickly joined her and they began to completely obliterate every single knight with their pokémon partners inside. One of the boys ran up to the King after everything was over and asked where the eggs were. The King quickly answered, fearing for his life after seeing his best knights defeated, and the girl went to the place where the eggs were and had her Dragonite carry them as the boys guarded the entrance.

After they left the throne room, they began to gather the other kids so they could leave.

 _They just passed two more tests! Not only they passed test 3, they also passed test 4: stand united no matter what. And these three kids…_ Celebi thought about the kids with the Dragonite, Typhlosion and Umbreon. _They are... intriguing._

They all managed to leave the castle and Celebi took them out of the city quickly so they wouldn't be followed.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Tyrana! She will love to see her babies safe!"

They passed their hometown Kenmya and headed west towards the city known today as Olivine, but by that time its name was Isleport. Celebi took them to the shore and had them cross the sea towards a rock formation.

"That's where Tyrana lives!" Celebi said.

"She lives inside the Whirl Islands?" the boy with the Lapras said as they crossed.

"Yes! Pretty cool, right?"

"I don't know. I heard this place was dangerous." The boy with the Espeon said.

They got in and began to venture further into the cave, to the point their visibility was practically non-existent. But one of the girls asked her Blissey to use Flash, lighting up the cave.

They kept going and finally reached a large pokémon sleeping soundly. Celebi went up to it and said: "Tyrana, wake up! We got your eggs back!"

The Tyranitar woke up and at sight of the humans, just like the ones that took her eggs from her, roared loudly scaring everyone.

"Calm down! They got the eggs back for you! They helped me defeat the mean humans!" The Dragonite and the girl put the eggs in front of Tyrana, who took the eggs to what looked like a nest and got back to sleeping, looking much happier than before.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you enough! You've done me such a huge favor!"

"Leading us back home should be more than enough Celebi." The boy with the Typhlosion said. "Also, that was probably the most fun day ever!"

"Okay! I hope I'll see you guys again some time!" _I think I finally found them! My Warriors of Time!_ , Celebi thought.

 _Celestic Town, Sinnoh, 15 years before the present_

"And that's how the legend of 'The Reborn Children of Celebi' began."

"I loved this story!" Cynthia said as she clapped hands along her Gible.

"Do you wanna know something more Cynthia?"

"Yes!" It was easy to tell she had just found her new favorite story.

"Okay. Legend says that after those kids died, Celebi would take their spirits and after every hundred years, another 18 kids would be born with two spirits inside of them: their own spirits and the ones from the kids of the legend. That way, their legacy would never die. Legend also says that these Reborn Children are extremely powerful pokémon trainers, with unmatched skill, with trainers of every single type. But the trainers of Dragon, Fire and Dark types would always be the strongest of them."

"Wow, Grandma! Even though this is probably not true, it would be so cool! Now I wanna meet one of them!"

 _Route 7, Unova, Present days_

Cynthia found herself facing a trainer. She shouldn't be in random battles out of the Pokémon League, but her trainer instinct told her otherwise: this guy was different.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt and dark jeans. He was wearing running shoes and thick chains on his neck. A small colorful sphere served as a pendant on his chains. He was muscular, but just a bit, so he was very fit. His hair was short and was dark brown, the color matching his eyes. By his side was a small red pokémon, a Magby. On his left arm, something that caught her attention a bit too much: a tattoo of the legendary pokémon Celebi. She remembered what her grandmother told her when she was younger: the trainers of the legends of "The Reborn Children of Celebi" each have a Celebi tattoo, no exception.

She never really believed in this story, even though it was one of her favorite stories, but this guy was about to completely change her mind, and she knew he was different right at the point when he wouldn't tell her his name if she couldn't beat two of his pokémon. It was another thing her grandmother told her about the Reborn Children: they won't tell anyone their names if they don't beat them in a challenge, no matter what kind of challenge it is.

Naturally, she accepted the challenge, because this was getting interesting. She thanked Arceus that no one was watching the battle that was about to unfold, that way she could relax a bit by not having some of her fans bothering her. Being a champion sure is hard.

The boy threw a pokéball and out of it, a Ninetales came out. As it landed on the ground, the sun suddenly began to shine brighter, making the temperature go up. That could only mean this Ninetales had a hidden ability, owned only by a legendary pokémon known as Groudon: Drought. That Ninetales had the same ability as one of the most dangerous legendary pokémon of all time. From this point on, Cynthia knew this was not a regular battle.

 _Steven is gonna flip when I tell him this!_

She took out her first pokémon, a Spiritomb.

"Shadow Ball!" She said. Spiritomb launched a dark sphere of energy at the nine-tailed fox pokémon, who dodged it gracefully.

"Now, girl, use Flamethrower!" the fire type released a powerful flurry of flames towards its opponent, taking it down instantly, surprising Cynthia.

"Okay. That's new. Go Milotic!" She threw Milotic's Pokéball, releasing the beautiful water type. "Hydro Pump!" Milotic released a powerful blast of water towards Ninetales, who used Flamethrower at the incoming attack without needing a command from her trainer. The Flamethrower evaporated the Hydro Pump and left Milotic open for an attack.

"Now use Solar Beam!"

"Protect!" Cynthia commanded. Milotic quickly formed a barrier around her as Ninetales' yellow laser was fired at her. It blocked the attack, but only partially: the Solar Beam went through the shield with reduced damage but it was still enough to heavily wound Milotic. "Hydro Pump again!"

Milotic once more shot water from her mouth, but the opponent dodged the attack gracefully once again, without needing a command.

"Ominous Wind!" the trainer said and Ninetales released a powerful stream of dark energy, hitting Milotic full force and taking her down.

Upon returning Milotic, she remembers something her Grandma told her: The Reborn Children that are trainers of Dragon types, Fire types and Dark types are the strongest among the group. That meant she was fighting what could possibly be one of the strongest trainers in the world. She had to at least take down one of his pokémon, just to see how much strong he really was.

"Togekiss!" The flying type graciously came out of his pokéball, with a smile on his face. "Aura Sphere!" He formed a blue energy sphere in front of him and fired it at amazing speeds towards Ninetales.

This time, it was a direct hit. But Ninetales didn't seem much hurt, she barely even reacted. Ninetales ran up to Togekiss and fired a Solar Beam at point-blank range, heavily wounding it, but not taking it down.

"Air Slash while it's close!" Togekiss spun his body and from his wings two air blades forming an "X" were fired at Ninetales, who couldn't dodge due to the proximity. She was thrown back to her original spot because of the strength of the attack, but still landed perfectly and looked fine, quickly releasing a Flamethrower attack, taking down Togekiss.

 _What the hell? Nothing is working! Not only he is unpredictable, but his pokémon also don't need commands sometimes, making everything even harder for his opponent. And he also has a key stone on those chains of his, meaning he could become even harder to beat._

"Roserade!" The rose pokémon danced as she landed on the ground. "Sludge Bomb!" From her left hand, also known as the blue rose, she launched several toxic sludge balls at Ninetales, who dodged every single one of them.

"Run around your opponent using Psyshock!" Ninetales formed nine masses of energy that were light blue, purple and magenta in color. Each mass was on the point of one of her tails. She quickly took off, running around Roserade like a blur and firing sphere after sphere at Roserade, taking her down easily.

 _What an interesting way of using that move. It looks good and it's effective, taking the opponent by surprise through high speed movements and striking every time the opponent is not looking. That's fantastic!_ Cynthia thought as she prepared another pokéball, noticing how much skillful her opponent was.

"Lucario!" She threw out one of her last pokéballs. Lucario had a big disadvantage against Ninetales, even bigger than Roserade's, seing as Lucario was not the best in terms of defence like Roserade was, but Cynthia had a plan.

"Use Earthquake!" Lucario jumped and struck the ground with his fists, causing a strong earthquake.

"Jump up, Ninetales!" the fox pokémon jumped up and dodged the powerful move, but Lucario and Cynthia were not done yet.

"Extreme Speed!" Lucario practically teleported up to Ninetales from the sheer speed. "Now use Close Combat!" And he began hitting Ninetales every way he could by the use of his fists, legs and tail, finishing up by kicking her and making her crash to the ground.

She slowly got up, looking legitimately impressed, but not showing any sign of being very hurt, but some damage had to have been done.

"Finish him, Ninetales. Flamethrower!" Ninetales charged a Flamethrower and got in front of Lucario in a flash.

"Move out, Lucario!" Lucario quickly jumped to the side, but Ninetales expected that and moved to the point where he would land, releasing the flurry of flames right at him, taking him down.

Cynthia returned Lucario barely believing that she was losing so easily. "Garchomp, let's do this!" She threw the pokéball of her first and strongest pokémon. Garchomp stood tall and mighty, looking ready for whatever might come at her.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp's body covered itself in a blue aura in the form of a dragon, and then she rocketed in Ninetales' direction, who simply sidestepped the attack, dodging it completely. But Garchomp took a turn and went at her again, this time from behind. But she dodged again by jumping up, seeing her opponent fly below her.

"Let's finish this, Ninetales! Use Titanic Blaze!" Ninetales spread her tails, igniting each of their ends in fire. She took the ends of her tails in front of her and charged up a Solar Beam.

Cynthia was in shock. That guy created a new move!

"Now, Titanic Blaze, fire!" Ninetales released an enormous orange fiery laser at Garchomp, making her crash onto a tree as she was hit. As a matter of fact, she was fainted and the victorious trainer was Cynthia's unnamed opponent, who returned Ninetales and went to talk to Cynthia after she did the same with Garchomp.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Ms. Cynthia. I expected you to defeat at least Ninetales. But I guess I was wrong." His face was very serious and he seemed… disappointed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't." She said as she looked at his tattoo, finally believing her grandma's old story a bit more. "Nice tattoo you got there. That's Celebi, right?"

He politely thanked her compliment. "Thank you. Some people actually say it's kinda dull, but I don't mind it at all."

"Cool. By the way, how did you create that last move? 'Titanic Blaze', right? It was really powerful!"

He still kept a very serious face, but answered politely just like before. "It's a move that uses both Flame Burst, which was the move used on Ninetales' tails, and Solar Beam. It's really powerful, but takes some time to charge."

"Hm… Interesting."

The trainer noticed Cynthia was making this conversation go on for too long. She probably knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

"Well, I gotta get going. I still have many things to do around Unova, so I'm taking my leave. I hope I'll see you soon, Ms. Cynthia, and when I do, I hope you're a lot stronger as trainer." He turned his back on her and began to walk away. His Magby began running behind him and began to poke his leg. The trainer looked at the small pokémon, who had his arms up, as if he wanted to be carried.

Cynthia knew that was not gonna happen. The temperature of the body of a Magby was simply too high for a human being to touch. Not even experienced fire type trainers would dare doing something like this.

But surprisingly, he picked up the small pokémon and carried him on his arms, without showing any sign of pain! Cynthia covered her mouth so he wouldn't notice her gasping in surprise. That was the single oddest day of her life, and she had just found out that "The Reborn Children of Celebi" was a real story. Steven, the champion of Hoenn, and her grandmother were going to have a heart attack after she told them that.

 _Lavender Town, Kanto, five months later_

"So you finally believe it!" Steven said as he laughed.

 _Okay, that's definitely not the reaction I was expecting._ "Why are you laughing?"

Steven Stone, the man known as the champion of the Hoenn League, was sitting right in front of Cynthia in a small Café in Lavender Town. He wore a dark suit with some purple stripes and a red tie. His eyes and hair were both light blue in color.

"Because ever since I was little I've always known this was true. You're the only person who knows about this story to not believe it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me it was true?!" She asked. Saying she looked absolutely livid was an understatement.

"Because I wanted to see that face you do when you're angry. My wait definitely paid off!"

She looked away in annoyance, blushed in embarrassment and sipped her coffee in an attempt to calm down.

"So you battled one of the strongest trainers in the world and lost miserably." Steven said. "The master of fire types… So he is good enough to defeat a trainer on champion level with ease, which means I would have been defeated just as easily or even easier than that if I were to battle him, considering I'm a steel type trainer."

"Precisely, and since he was one of the three strongest trainers, we can only assume the others may have a bit more difficulty with trainers on champion level like us, but they would take down any trainer on Elite 4 level or Gym Leader level without any effort." Cynthia said. "Just freshen up my mind Steven, each Reborn Child is a master of a pokémon type, right?"

Steven nodded.

"I wonder where the others may be." He said. "But their existence in our time doesn't mean something good, you know that."

Cynthia knew very well. Her grandma had told her before. Every hundred years, when the chosen children are reborn, it means something terrible will happen on that specific period of time, and when they are ready they are the ones meant to solve the problem.

"Something bad is about to happen. I don't know what it is, but if they are alive in our time it means it will probably happen in a very close future." Cynthia said.

"And no matter what we do, we won't be able to do a thing." Steven said. "I mean, every century they deal with dangers that not even we would dare to face. Like the last time Kyogre and Groudon woke up and began to fight in Hoenn, almost destroying the entire region 500 years ago. They faced them alone while the master of flying types went to Sky Pillar with his pokémon, a place that has its rooftop so high up that not even flying types that were not legendary could reach. But he went there and woke up Rayquaza so it could stop the fight between Groudon and Kyogre."

Cynthia didn't know what to say anymore. Some kind of disaster was going to happen in this century and she couldn't do anything about it.

Or maybe there was one thing.

"We need to find them." She said.

"Good plan, except for the part where we are both Leaders of our respective Pokémon Leagues and have very busy lives."

She knew it was true and she hated it sometimes. Just meeting Steven on the small Café in Lavender Town was already hard enough. But there was another thing on her mind.

"We have friends, Steven. Maybe they could help out."

"That could work. But who?"

"Maybe I could talk to the current Sinnoh Champion Lucas. And there's a girl I know back in Sinnoh. She is a Pokémon Coordinator. I believe you heard of Dawn Berlitz before. I could talk to her to see if she could help."

"Yes I did. She is one of the best coordinators out there. Actually, now that you mention her, there's a girl from Hoenn as well who's a fantastic coordinator. She and her boyfriend actually. May Maple and Drew Shu. I have a feeling that they could help. Though it may be a bit hard to get Champion Brendan to help."

"Well, so far it seems like a good enough initiative!" Cynthia said. "We should talk to Lance, Alder and Diantha to see if they could help us as well."

"Good idea. You know, even though it's not much, I feel like we're doing something good." Steven said, smiling happily.

"Let's just hope this unknown disaster is not too bad."

Steven then remembered something she told him, more precisely, the thing about the trainer not being burned by his Magby. "Also, about that thing the trainer did with the Magby…"

"What?" Cynthia said.

"This isn't normal. Actually, this isn't natural. I think there's something about these legendary trainers that we don't know."

Cynthia agreed to that, but she knew one thing for sure: "We gotta get to the bottom of this."

Part 2: Prelude to the End

 _Pallet Town, Kanto, two weeks later_

The small town known as Pallet, famous for being the birthplace of famous trainers like the Battle Legends Red and Green was also known as a beautiful place, with polite and simple people.

It was also known as the home of the most important Pokémon Professor of all times: Professor Samuel Oak. His house, which was also his lab, was kind of out of place when compared to most houses in Pallet Town. The first difference was the size, seeing as it was at least 4 times bigger than most houses around. The second difference was the color, which was mostly yellow with a red roof and big windows, about three stories tall. At the back of the house there was a windmill and a large garden where many pokémon lived.

Inside this building, working in one of the many computers was Oak's grandson Gary, wearing his usual black t-shirt, purple cargo pants and brown shoes. His dark brown hair was messy and stylish as ever, but his green eyes were different from before. Usually, people would see an immature kid (and sometimes an asshole) in those eyes, but now they showed seriousness and responsibility. Of course, Gary was still a bit of a rebel, but the time he spent working with his grandfather was good for him, he certainly grew a lot as a person.

He was just finishing whatever he needed to do for his grandfather, who came out of his office to talk to him.

"Gary, are you done with the last report?"

"Almost there. Why?" He asked.

"Once you're done, come to my office. I have something very important to talk to you."

Gary nodded as he resumed his work. Prof. Oak went back inside his office, locking the door. This surprised Gary a bit. There was never a moment in his life that his grandfather would lock that door. What he wanted to talk about with his grandson was probably very important.

 _Today seems like a promising day_ , Gary thought. He quickly added the last details to the report he was writing, saved the file and knocked on the door.

His grandfather opened the door for him to enter, not saying a word. Once again, not like the usual Prof. Oak. Gary knew his grandfather always had something to say, no matter how boring it could be. Once he was inside, his grandfather locked the door once more.

 _Something happened. I don't know what it is but something doesn't feel nice about what he is gonna say_ , Gary thought.

"Please sit down, Gary." Oak said. His grandson sat in the other side of his desk, facing him as he sat on his favorite chair behind his desk. "There's something we need to discuss, and it's something very serious."

"Ok, go on then."

"Do you know Professor Cozmo? From Hoenn?" Prof Oak asked.

"Well, yes. Not personally, but I've read some of his articles about climate and stuff like that. Why do you ask?"

"He sent me a very intriguing file, a report to be precise. It's about some recent events that have happened around the world." He said. "According to his research, very strange climate changes have been detected all around the world. For example, there's been a tornado in Cianwood City, a place that in all history never faced such a tragedy like this one and geographically speaking shouldn't even have faced it. And of course, I believe you have seen the news lately, right? Do you remember what happened to Pewter City?"

He knew very well, and he didn't need to watch the news. "An earthquake. I didn't watch the news, but I received a text from Brock telling me everything about it. He is ok though, and Misty was with him by the time. Brock's pokémon managed to protect them. But the city is a wreck now."

"Exactly. And do you know what caused all this?"

Gary simply shook his head. His grandfather started to explain.

"Cozmo managed to get his hands on some equipment that was property of Team Galactic. You remember them, right?" Gary nodded. "Good. The most important item that he used from Team Galactic's equipment is a Dimensional Analyzer. With that, he could check if there was anything wrong with our dimension. But he only used it because there was no other explanation he could find for everything that happened. And when he did use the machine, he found several distortions in our dimension, and these distortions proved to be the cause of everything."

Gary understood what he said, at least parts of it. "Ok but what does this all mean?"

"We have two options: this could either be an isolated event, or something, or someone, is causing all this." The professor said. "I bet on the latter."

"Something bad is gonna happen, is it not?" Gary said, receiving a nod as an answer from Prof Oak. "If you wanted me to come here it means you want me to do something. What is it?"

"I've been contacted by the Indigo League's Elite Four Leader: Lance. He wants you to look for 18 very specific trainers around the world, each of them with a Celebi tattoo. Actually, one of the reasons why I asked you to start working here again was because Lance asked me to. He wanted to have at least one capable trainer in Kanto up for the challenge."

Now Gary was just finding all that a bit random. "How is that related to all this?"

"I don't know, and that's exactly why I'm sending you to Sinnoh first so you can this report to Prof Rowan and to talk to ex-Champion Cynthia. Apparently she and Steven Stone, Hoenn's ex-Champion, are the ones who know how these things are related." Prof Oak quickly took a flash drive, saved the report in it and gave it to Gary. "Explain the situation to Rowan and Cynthia, and don't forget to talk to me when you find out about these '18 Trainers'. You can leave right now." Gary nodded, leaving the room to grab his stuff back at his desk.

He took one of his pokéballs, opening it. Out of it came his Alakazam.

"Alakazam, we have a mission." His pokémon said his name in response. "Teleport us to Sandgem Town in Sinnoh."

Alakazam crossed his arms as his eyes shone brightly, and in an instant they disappeared.

 _Sandgem Town, Sinnoh_

Right in the middle of town, two figures appeared. Gary and Alakazam found themselves caught in a harsh rainstorm. He quickly returned Alakazam to his pokéball ran towards the Pokémon Center.

Once inside, he could see the place was crowded. Many trainers and townspeople were inside because of the harsh rain. The weird part about it was that it was summer and it was just past noon, meaning the weather should be hot in a beach town like Sandgem. Gary quickly checked the news on his phone. Strangely enough, satellites showed information that Sandgem was not experiencing such rainstorm. _Could it be that Sandgem Town was affected by the distortions as well?_ , Gary thought.

He decided to quickly head to Prof Rowan's Laboratory and talk to him about everything. He exited the Pokémon Center and went back out into the rain, soaking himself once again. He quickly reached his destination and rang the bell.

When his grandfather asked to talk to him earlier that day about these weird distortions he figured it was going to be an interesting day. But upon seeing the person who just opened the door he knew it was going to be a very nice day.

"Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Hey! Can I come in please?" He said and she let him in.

She was wearing clothes suited for the cold weather, but still keeping her style of using a mini skirt, boots and her beanie. She wore a red coat and pink scarf, contrasting nicely with her blue eyes and hair. While he entered, she asked someone inside to get a towel so Gary could dry himself up. One of Prof Rowan's aides came back with one and gave it to Gary, who thanked the woman.

As he dried himself up, he took his time to admire the girl in front of him. It must have been some time since he'd last seen Dawn because he didn't remember she had such curves.

"So, Gary. It's been a while since you've been here." she said.

"Indeed. Actually, I wasn't expecting to find you here of all people. Are you perhaps working with Prof Rowan?"

"Yeah. I started some months ago. He said he would need extra help and since the next contest season will only begin 6 months from now, I took the job." She said. "I heard you had restarted your works with your grandfather as well, right?"

"Yeah. About 4 months ago he called me saying he needed some help too. I thought it wouldn't be so bad to return to the lab." He said. "I was wrong."

She giggled at his joke.

"But for real, working on Gramps' lab is just so boring! Everything you do is sit in front of a computer for hours. You probably know what I mean, right? It may just be the same around here."

"Not really. My work here is very dynamical because I'm one of Rowan's assistants, so there's lots of different stuff to do. It's very exhausting, but at least it's not boring." She said. "By the way, what are you doing here? You just showed up without notice."

After he was done with the towel, he called the aide's name and the aide got the towel back and left. Gary once more looked at Dawn. "I need to speak to Prof Rowan. It's a bit urgent."

"Sure. Come with me." She led the way through the lab. "If you came all the way here from Kanto just for that then it's probably something very important."

They reached the door to the Professor's office and she slowly opened the door.

"Professor, may I come in? Also, you have a visitor." She said.

From behind his desk, Rowan looked at his office door. Upon seeing Gary he stood up and happily greeted him.

"Gary Oak, welcome! What a surprise!" They shook hands briefly. "Please have a seat, the both of you. If the grandson of one of my long time friends has come here all the way from his home then it's very important."

Rowan went back to his favorite chair and Dawn and Gary sat on the two chairs in front of the table.

"Now, Gary. Please tell me the reason why you came all the way here."

Gary took his laptop out of his bag and put it on the desk in a way everyone could see. He turned it on quickly. He took the flash-drive his grandfather gave him out of his pocket and transferred the files to his laptop. He opened the file "Cozmo's Report" and began to explain everything his grandfather told him.

After he finished, Rowan looked very, very serious and a bit apprehensive. "I really wish none of this was happening. Cynthia and Steven were right."

Gary and Dawn looked at each other, and then Dawn turned and looked at the professor upon a quick realization hit her. "So one the reasons why I've been working here is because of that?"

Rowan nodded in response. He took Gary's flash-drive, transferred the files to his own personal computer and gave it back to him. "I want the both of you to go talk to Cynthia right now. She must be in Celestic Town today. Since this problem's come up she decided to update on her location every time she changed so we could contact her more easily. Her last update was on her grandmother's house on Celestic Town. You two go there and explain everything to her and she will explain everything she knows about the legend to you. I will study this report and talk to the other professors so we know what to do." He said.

"Then we will leave right away, Professor." Dawn said.

"Wait." Rowan said as he reached below his desk and took two boxes, one was blue and the other was beige. "I don't know what kind of danger you'll need to face, but it'll be better if you are prepared. Gary and Dawn, I present you with Mega Stones and Key Stones, given to me by Professor Sycamore from Kalos." He gave the blue one to Gary and the beige one to Dawn. They slowly opened it, looking at the bright colorful spheres inside the boxes. "Gary, the one you have in your box is a Blastoisite, it makes your Blastoise break his limits." Rowan said. "And Dawn, I'm giving you a choice. I know your Buneary doesn't really want to evolve, but if you ever change your minds about it, consider using this Lopunnite on her."

"Thanks, Professor." They both said, bowing respectfully.

"Think nothing of it. Now go. From this point on, you two are on your own."

They all said their farewells to each other and Dawn and Gary left. Now facing the front door of Rowan's lab, they faced each other again.

"I feel like we're not prepared for this." Dawn said.

"Same. But what if Cynthia and Steven are right and something really bad is about to happen? We should at least talk to her." Gary said as he took Alakazam's pokéball and called him out. "Alakazam, take us to Celestic Town."

His eyes shone as he chanted his name as he prepared to teleport everyone, and in an instant they disappeared.

 _Celestic Town, Sinnoh_

Alakazam teleported them right to the front door of the Pokémon Center.

"Thanks, Alakazam." Gary said as he returned Alakazam. Gary and Dawn looked around them for a second before entering the PokéCenter.

"Gary I'm starting to believe something bad is gonna happen now." Dawn said as she looked around nervously.

"I agree." He said. "I don't think I've ever seen this town so… empty and silent."

For the first time in their lives, a normally calm place with many people on the streets suddenly became too calm and everyone was gone. Celestic Town was completely silent.

They got in the PokéCenter and Gary walked up to Nurse Joy, who was quite possibly the only person still in town.

"Hello! How can I help?" The nurse asked.

"Hi, could recover the energy of my Alakazam please?" Gary said.

Nurse Joy nodded and took Alakazam's pokéball as Gary handed it to her.

"Do you know what happened around here? Everyone's like… gone." Dawn approached her.

Nurse Joy suddenly seemed very sad.

"I'm not sure how to explain. All I know is that the Mrs. Carolina, the elder of this town and once a renowned scientist, told the townspeople that something bad happened in Mt. Coronet, which is the big mountain beside this town. After telling that to everyone, most people left the town." She looked at the front door. "Now the only guests I receive here are travelers like you guys. This place is just not the same anymore."

Upon hearing that, Dawn quickly went outside to take a look at Mt. Coronet. The enormous mountain seemed normal, with ice on top of it and being tall enough to cut the clouds. She came back to Center to see Gary already sat in front one of the desks with his laptop on it.

"What are you looking at?" Dawn asked.

"I'm checking Prof Cozmo's report again to check if anything's wrong on Mt. Coronet. Also, I'd like to know about Sandgem Town as well."

As he looked into the report, he found a map of all the known regions and the points in which distortions occurred with dark purple marks.

"That's Sandgem Town." Dawn pointed. "There is a distortion there. That probably explains that crazy storm that's been going on for weeks."

"What about Mt. Coronet?" Gary asked.

"I went outside to check and I didn't really see anything unusual there."

Gary checked the mountain's location on the map.

"Holy Arceus…" Dawn said. "The distortion is covering the entire mountain."

Gary quickly closed his laptop and put it in his bag. "We gotta go talk to Cynthia right now." They stood up and left.

They quickly made their way to the largest house in the city, a two-story wooden house with a blue roof and clear windows.

Dawn knocked on the door.

After some time, Cynthia herself opened the door, and upon seeing who were her visitors, her expression darkened.

"So this is it, right?" She asked. Her visitors nodded. By the look on their faces, it seemed they understood the situation.

"Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 1! I gotta say: when I put the original chapter 1 and this one side by side and compare them, I could easily say I'm satisfied on how this rewritten version turned out, so I guess the first part of my "mission" (aka rewriting the initial chapters) is completed! I hope you guys like this story, and please review it! The reviews will help me improve the rest of the story as whole and my own self as a writer (well, amateur writer XD). So, this is all for now, so I'll see you on the next chapter!** _ **StZushi out!**_


End file.
